Shiv
Shiv Zaya is an Orc Chef who is a competitor in the centennial Battle Chef Brigade tournament, wishing to gain entry. She like many others, have come to Brigade Town to compete against chefs from around the world. Full of fervor and aided by her crimson falcon, she might find that the competition is harder than she first thought. Appearance Shiv is a thin orc woman who has a blue skin tone, standing at about the same height as Mina. Her eyes have a look of seriousness and boredom, with hidden sadness behind them. Her hair is a cotton candy pink color and is kept in a ponytail like design with large thick bangs coming down her face. Her outfit consists of a black scaled corset like shirt, and over that a sleeveless orange and white coat. She wears orange and yellow skintight pants, as well as a silver belt with a red upside down triangle in the center. She wears high black boots that her pants tuck into, along with black arm bands or cuffs. She has various red triangle tattoos: One above her left eye, and two on either side of her neck pointing downwards. On her left ear she has gold hoop earrings. Personality Shiv is a fiery chef who seems to have a great admiration of her ancestors as can be seen in a victory quote against her. She seems to respect food greatly and has high standards for what she puts out in competition. That being said she also has a disdain for Nepotism as can been seen in her interactions with Kirin. However despite that she can be quick to anger and seems to make excuses for her loses. She seems to have a love of birds as she keeps a crimson falcon with her and takes time out of her day to preen and care for it. Other than that, nothing can be said of her personality at this time. She's also rumored to be the grand daughter of the Grand Matriarch, a lineage that looms over her. Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Shiv's special abilities or her battle skills. She wields two large skewers and is presumably strong, as she is a famous Orc chef. Cuisine Shiv thinks of her cuisine very highly, believing it to be superior to the likes of Mina Han's. According to Kamin, she is known for her usage of "unorthodox ingredients". The three dishes she has demonstrated so far are inspired by Indian and Turkish cuisine. Sun Hat Tomato Curry.png Verskit Sholaz Kebab.png Lantern Fruit Gulab Jamun.png History Shiv is one of the first you can challenge before Mina is expelled. Shiv attacking Kirin is also the main reason for the expulsion. If you choose not to face her, then you still have to face Shiv when returning to combat the blight. Choosing to overcome Shiv in the arena early nets you use of her bracelet, which allows daggers to slow creatures when thrown. You face Shiv, in story, after returning to Brigade town to combat the blight. In the story match, you have to utilize creatures afflicted with blight and neutralize poison effects as the main focus. Shiv, for her part, leaves poison in the recipe for both judges so she might be a bit easier to beat. Trivia * In the very early development cycle of Battle Chef Brigade, she was the only chef that could be played against, and was set to a very easy difficulty to show off the game. * Fans have speculated that she may be Drow-Elf due to her appearance. Category:Characters